L'Argent et le Noir
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Le gentil Ramirez arrive sur Aracadia avec une mission. Il est victime de la folie meurtrière des humains... et rencontre les ténèbres de Galcian...
1. Le massacre

**Note de l'auteur** : les personnages de Skies of Arcadia ne sont pas à moi, je fais pas de fric blablabla. Ça se passe dix ans avant le début du jeu, où comment le gentil Rami se retrouve confronté à la dure réalité d'Arcadia.

**Warning** : Les paroles insérées No Bravery sont de James Blunt ! L'art utilisé appartient à a-amamiya je vous invite à découvrir son deviant art !

_Acrystar._

* * *

**L'Argent et le Noir**

**1 **

* * *

Je me souviens… je dis au revoir à tout le monde, je serre Fina dans mes bras et je prends mon vaisseau. Les mains contre le hublot, je regarde le noir de l'immensité, je regarde les étoiles et la lune d'argent se faire de plus en plus petites. Je quitte ma maison pour une grande mission. Je vais voir le monde d'en bas, j'en suis si content ! Content d'avoir été choisi ! Je suis brave… je descends encore plus. Je suis brave et je souris. Je mènerai ma mission à bien et je les sauverai tous. Je caresse le hublot et lève la main vers le point minuscule qu'est ma lune.  
Je souris, je suis brave et bientôt je les rendrai tous fiers de moi.

« Fier »

Oui, ils le seront tous…  
Un bip raisonne à mes oreilles, je regarde autour de moi et m'agrippe à la première chose qui passe sous mes doigts. Mon sourire s'efface, mon air brave s'ébranle alors que la carlingue de mon engin se tord. Je sers ma poitrine, j'ai peur, un bruit sourd… vais-je mourir avant d'avoir réalisé ma mission ?

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, des enfants me regardent en murmurant. Je leur souris. Oui, je suis encore en vie, quoi qu'il se passe, je reste brave. J'ai mal partout, mais je me lève. Une petite fille me sourit, elle me prend par la main et m'emmène dans sa maison. Une jolie maison, même si c'est bien différent de la ville silvite. Elle sent bon…  
Leurs maisons sont faites en une chose marron qu'ils appellent bois. Le bois est beau et sent très bon, j'aimerais montrer ça à Fina, elle adorerait ! Et ce n'est pas froid comme là-haut.  
C'est étrange… Je souris encore, quelle est ma mission déjà ? J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir… ce n'est pas grave.  
La femme a perdu son mari, il a été tué par des pirates noirs, alors je l'aide un peu, en attendant que ma mémoire revienne. Je suis brave, comme toujours, je l'aide, je coupe cette chose marron pour qu'elle fasse du feu, je tue les montres qui rôdent autour de la maison protégeant les enfants qui jouent paisiblement. Son sourire est doux, et triste à la fois. Elle ressemble un peu à Fina, enfin je crois… De jour en jour son visage s'estompe. Je ne sais plus trop à quoi elle ressemble. Ce n'est rien ! La mémoire me reviendra.  
Je suis vivant, je me rends utile. Les enfants sont gentils avec moi, je fais maintenant parti de la famille, du petit village. La chaleur humaine… oui je dois les protéger en anéantissant l'ennemi, c'est mon devoir de silvite. Je serai fort et brave, je les aiderai !

Je suis assis sur un rocher et je regarde le ciel tendant la main à une lune, qui n'est pas la mienne… peut-être qu'un jour je retournerais là-bas, et je raconterais tout à Fina. Pour lors, les enfants jouent devant moi et je leur souris les couvant d'une attention particulière. J'ai été élevé seul, Fina est née bien plus tardivement et j'ai tout de suite su être une figure fraternelle. Je pense que je m'impose à eux comme un grand frère protecteur...  
Leur chien hurle à la mort, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe sur le moment, un grand bateau flottant passe devant nous, ses canons sortent les uns derrière les autres. J'entends la mère hurler de se mettre à l'abris, puis je la vois courir, laissant son linge dans la terre et la boue. Je suis fort et brave, je me lève soudainement alerté, j'attrape les enfants et les emmène dans la cave, alors que le vaisseau bombarde tout sur son passage.  
Je sers les enfants, je leur souris.

« Tout ira bien »

Que de mensonges, je ne suis pas courageux, j'ai peur, peur que je ne sois pas assez fort pour les vaincre, pour vaincre les ennemis et les sauver. Je ferme les yeux et attends avec eux, dans un silence mortuaire. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça... que dois-je faire ?  
Au petit jour je me décide à ouvrir la trappe. Le ciel est gris, l'aube sanglante, la maison de bois a disparu parmi les flammes, il y a un grand trou au milieu des cultures, les enfants appellent le chien. Un chien qui ne reviendra jamais

Je verse une larme. Je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger tous… La petite fille me traîne par la main. Il faut rejoindre le QG. Nous marchons en silence, parmi les cadavres... C'est horrible ! J'ai envie de vomir, je viens de marcher sur quelque chose de mou, ça a fait un bruit atroce, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est sanguinolent, on croirait... des entrailles ! Je protège les enfants de cette vision angoissante, nous sommes dans un cauchemar. Le ciel est poussiéreux, des femmes ensanglantées serrent des cadavres d'enfants, des hommes pleurent devant leurs parents, le monde que je regarde n'existe pas, ça ne peut pas !  
C'est horrible de voir ça !  
Tous ces gens qui ont été gentils avec moi.  
Tous ces gens qui m'ont accueilli chaleureusement ont été réduits en corps calcinés...  
Es-ce ça l'humanité ?  
Je dois sauver ça ? Pour que des enfants pleurent sur les cadavres immondes de leurs proches ?

_There are children standing here,__  
__Arms outstretched into the sky,_  
_Tears drying on their face._  
_IT has been here._  
_Brothers lie in shallow graves._  
_Fathers lost without a trace._  
_A nation blind to their disgrace,_  
_Since IT's been here._

Mon regard se tourne vers autre chose que ses enfants qui pleurent. Là, on fait des tombes pour des gens. Mon regard se fige. Je le connais. Il venait m'aider à planter les légumes. C'était un ami de la famille, un grand frère pour les enfants. Je baisse la tête… alors que mes yeux se posent sur ses enfants, désormais seuls au monde.  
Voilà le monde que je dois protéger, on m'avait dit que seuls les méchants à abattre, étaient les Valuans. Mais ce n'étaient pas les Valuans qui ont attaqué ce paisible village... ce sont... les pirates noirs.  
C'est trop dur, je ne suis pas assez brave, je ne peux affronter ça seul !  
Mes mains serrent celle de la gamine, nous avançons, laissant les autres face à leur malheur, on ne peut rien y faire de toute façon. Les enfants grelottent de froid et de terreur. On doit retrouver leur mère… Nous avançons parmi les décombres, parmi les pleurs, les cadavres et le sang. On se retrouve dans un long sous-sol, un homme parle de guerre. C'est elle qui arrive et qui décidera qui survivra. La petite fille court vers quelqu'un, que la lune d'argent soit louée ! Elle est là, le visage grave sans un sourire, elle attrape sa fille. Je m'approche avec les garçons et je la prends dans mes bras.

La guerre… comme avant, c'est le même rituel. Ce qui a décimé la terre à l'ère des gigas va recommencer…  
Les hommes se bousculent, des coups de canons refont surface. J'attrape ce que l'on me tend, une épée et j'emboîte le pas derrière les autres. Je suis brave, je vais y arriver, c'est le rôle des hommes : se battre pour sauver les femmes et les enfants ! J'embrasse du regard la famille, ma famille et je cours.

Les pirates noirs investissent l'île où je me suis crashé. Je dois les aider ! Mon épée fend les airs et tue les méchants. Es-ce qu'ils ont des enfants ? Des femmes qui les attendent au loin ? Je verse une larme alors que je tue un autre homme. Je fais comme les autres, ma lame fend des corps qui se vident de leur sang, je ne vois plus leur visage, leur humanité, non je ne veux pas voir les atrocités que je fais ! Mes camardes tombent, une lame frôle ma tempe. J'ai mal… Va-t-il me tuer ? Un obus éclate à côté de moi, l'homme hurle et est répandu un peu partout. La terre, le sang coagulé, des morceaux de chair humaine recouvrent mes cheveux, ma peau, j'étouffe, mais je continue de tuer. Je ne suis pas brave, non, j'avance, c'est la seule volonté de survivre qui me fait avancer.  
Je tremble, j'ai peur, je pleure, je suis à bout de force et malgré tout je tue encore alors que mes yeux sont noyés de larmes. Que fais-je ? Je tue des humains, alors que je suis venu les protéger, pourquoi je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde…

_And I see no bravery,__  
__No bravery in your eyes anymore._  
_Only sadness._

Je m'écroule, je n'arrive plus à tuer, le dernier que j'ai abattu devait avoir mon âge, comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ? Je me dégoûte ! Je vomis mes entrailles dans ce charnier qui sent la mort, l'odeur des cadavres qui brûlent, l'odeur des viscères dans lesquelles je patauge… Je vomis encore et encore, ma main se pose sur ma tempe, je saigne de plus en plus, l'odeur de la mort rôde autour de moi, vais-je mourir ici, aussi ?  
Hagard, mon regard vogue autour de moi un cadavre me regarde, on croirait qu'il me dévisage, non, non ne me regarde pas, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué, ce n'est pas moi ! Je commence à perdre la raison… je ne le peux pas, ce sont des humains, comment peuvent-ils, s'entretuer, comment puis-je les tuer ? Comment peut-on en arriver là ? C'est à cause d'elle ? La guerre ? Mais comment la vaincre, pour que tous soient en paix ?  
Un homme me soulève, je ne sais pas si je dois le tuer ou le bénir, je suis à moitié sourd, l'obus a dû m'éclater les tympans. Il me parle mais je ne comprends pas, il me tire à l'abri et je me laisse faire, ébranlé par ce qui vient de se passer…

_Houses burnt beyond repair.__  
__The smell of death is in the air._  
_A woman weeping in despair says,_  
_IT has been here._  
_Tracer lighting up the sky._  
_It's another families‚ turn to die._  
_A child afraid to even cry out says,_  
_IT has been here._

Me revoilà au point de départ, la femme se rue vers moi, elle me caresse le visage mais je continue de pleurer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? C'est l'enfer ici ! Un homme crie, les gens se bousculent, il y a une grande fissure sur le mur porteur. La femme me prend la main et on court, on court dans la cohue générale, je tiens toujours la fillette, et elle, ses frères. Je n'entends toujours rien, enfin comme au lointain.  
J'ai mal au crâne, mais je dois rester brave, au moins en apparence, pour elle, pour ma nouvelle famille ! On sort enfin de sous terre, pour courir dans la forêt, je ne regarde plus les autres, ces enfants qui crient au loin, ces femmes qui hurlent. Les s'en prennent aussi à eux, maintenant ! Un nouvel obus tombe du ciel, et c'est de nouveau le silence.  
La fillette se met à pousser des cris stridents, je ne sais pas quand il a disparu, mais il manque un des garçons. J'entends les pirates s'avancer, on ne peut pas faire chemin arrière, j'agrippe fermement la mère qui appelle son fils et mets la gamine sur mes épaules, tenant l'autre garçon par la main. Je n'en perdrai plus un, je les protégerai, il le faut !  
Voilà la guerre !

_And I see no bravery,__  
__No bravery in your eyes anymore._  
_Only sadness._

La poussière me brûle les yeux, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes, jusqu'où allons-nous courir comme ça ? A l'autre bout du monde ? J'ai mal à une jambe, mais je continue d'avancer.  
Une embuscade... je lâche les enfants et la femme, je tue, encore et encore, pardon, pardon maître. Je vais sauver l'humanité dans la mort. J'hurle, alors que mon sang se mélange au leur…  
Que dois-je faire, aidez-moi, aidez-moi !

_There are children standing here,__  
__Arms outstretched into the sky,_  
_But no one asks the question why,_  
_IT has been here._  
_Old men kneel and accept their fate._  
_Wives and daughters cut and raped._  
_A generation drenched in hate._  
_Yes, IT has been here._

Malgré ma volonté, nous sommes attrapés, je ne peux rien faire, ils sont trop nombreux… On me met des menottes et on tire les enfants et la femme par les cheveux. J'hurle, comme un dément, de ne pas leur faire du mal, mais ce n'est que du vent.

Nous revoilà, à ce qui a été jadis, un joli village… Je suis jeté vers les autres hommes, on me roue de coups, les autres disent des mots étranges, je demande, on ne me répond pas. Le vieux du village s'agenouille devant les brutes et je vois une lame le transpercer. Ils vont tous nous tuer ?  
Les enfants mâles sont entraînés dans les vaisseaux, ils vont en faire des nouveaux soldats, amers et haineux de ce massacre. Je vois la mère qui pleurent qu'on ne lui retire pas son fils. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle à part regarder passivement…  
Mes yeux se voilent alors que la petite fille est exécutée sous les yeux de sa mère, qui est en train de se faire violenter par des hommes. Que font-ils aux femmes ? Non… Non… je crie me précipitant vers elle… Tant pis pour ma vie, tant pis pour la douleur... J'arrive pour rencontrer du sang, ils l'ont éventrée. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ils partent ? Ils tirent sur tous les hommes, ils ne laisseront aucun survivant, je me prends une balle et m'écroule. J'ai mal. Moi aussi, je vais mourir ?

_And I see no bravery,__  
__No bravery in your eyes anymore._  
_Only sadness._

Un faisceau jaune pourfend le ciel, je regarde les volutes de fumée tandis que le vaisseau explose. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai froid, je crache du sang, je ne veux pas mourir là. Je pleure, pourquoi ceux que je devais protéger m'ont tué ? Pourquoi ?!


	2. La guerre

**L'argent et le noir**

**2**

* * *

Des voix… j'ouvre les yeux, des autres soldats habillés tout en argent passent devant moi, que font-ils ? Je ne comprends pas… je me traîne à terre essayant en vain d'approcher la petit fille, c'était une enfant, une enfant !  
Une voix raisonne au-dessus de moi, un homme me regarde ramper comme de la vermine. Son pied se pose sur mon dos et me cloue au sol.

« Tu es courageux petit, peu sont encore en vie… Tu veux vivre ? »

Je ne regarde pas cet homme, ma main a attrapé celle de la fillette, je pleure encore, pourquoi est-elle morte ? Je sers la petite main et je maudis la guerre, je la hais, je la tuerai, en fait, je les tuerai tous, ils n'auront plus à s'entretuer…  
L'homme me retourne, il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon front, il réitère sa question. Si je veux vivre ? J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je le défie, et je lui crache dessus. De toute façon… je vais mourir. Je crache encore un peu de sang et perds conscience…

Je me réveille en hurlant le nom de la femme qui m'a aidé, secouru et nourri, un bruit me fait mal à la tête, comme un gros bruit de vaisseau, ma main touche mon torse, on m'a bandé. Je suis encore en vie, sur le lit, est posé la poupée de la petite fille que je ne reverrais jamais. Mes yeux se posent sur l'homme, qui est face au hublot.

« Je me nomme Mendosa, premier général de l'armada de Valua… J'ai été mandé pour détruire la flotte des pirates noirs, malheureusement je suis arrivé trop tard pour ta famille, mais pas pour toi. Si tu es fort et brave, tu survivras à leur mort et tu feras en sorte que telle tragédie ne se réitère jamais ! »

Je m'assois comme je peux, serrant la poupée ensanglantée dans mes mains, alors il n'y avait plus que moi de vivant ? Une larme tombe de ma joue, je vais devoir… faire quoi ? Je ne veux plus voir ça, plus jamais, je ne sais plus où je dois aller et ce que je dois faire... Je regarde cet homme qui s'est tourné vers moi. L'enfer que j'ai vécu semble irréel… Sa main glisse sur ma joue et retire mes larmes. Il a quelque chose d'étrange dans le geste qu'il vient de faire, dans l'attitude qu'il a. Mendosa… Il sort de ma chambre, on accoste à Valua et je me retrouve emmené avec les autres soldats.

Me voilà dans la ville que je devais détruire, drôle de coïncidence, il est vrai, Valua est grand et fort, ils sont dangereux ! Je fais partie du premier escadron sous les ordres de Téodora. Je n'accepte pas ses actions, mais autant être du côté des méchants pour vaincre. J'ai appris à me souiller comme les humains, je suis son jouet, mais au fond c'est moi qui joue avec elle. Quand je serais important, je mettrais sa tête au bout d'un pic et je libèrerais le Giga d'argent ! Alors s'abattront des millions de météorites jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus d'humains !  
Mourez, c'est ainsi que je vous sauverais !  
Je passe entre les mains de la vieille folle, pour toute sorte de missions suicidaires, je ne suis que de la chair à canon, je ne parle à personne, car je sais que je rentrerai seul à la base. Je suis un soldat fort et brave, je survis et je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon but.

Aujourd'hui, j'accompagne Mendosa en première ligne. C'est la guerre, encore et encore, j'ai aperçu parmi les troupes, un homme aux cheveux argenté, il dégage une aura aussi noire qu'éblouissante. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Il est fort, j'en suis certain ! Il dégage quelque chose d'imposant, qui m'a écrasé par sa prestance. Nous sommes dans le Snake en partance pour Nasr.. Nous allons nous battre et peut-être périr. Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai survécu une fois, je survivrai une autre. Ma main attrape l'épée que Mendosa m'a donné et je me mets au combat. Encore, encore, tuer et avancer, je me servirai d'eux plus tard, pour lors, je me dois de survivre à ces choses idiotes.  
Les morts s'entassent sous mes pieds, je m'en fiche ! J'avance, inébranlable, je suis brave, courageux, intrépide et quasi-fou, je ris au milieu des vagues de sang, mon visage en est éclaboussé, mais qu'importe !  
Je tourne la tête, le voilà, c'est encore lui ! Il est plus que fort ! Son épée terrasse les ennemis sans difficulté, son regard croise le mien, j'y lis quelque chose, je ne sais si j'hallucine ou pas, mais c'est comme si il m'avait parlé ! Je troue l'attaque faite à trois heures pendant qu'il prépare et envoi une attaque à m'en couper le souffle.  
Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux…  
Divertis les ennemis, mais soit vif !  
Je le suis, je saute dans les airs, le laissant exécuter son attaque et retombe souplement derrière lui. Dos à dos, nous terrassons les adversaires, je me sens encore plus puissant à ses côtés, plus vivant, plus…  
Mon épée se brise, alors que ses éclats argentés glissent devant mes yeux effarés. Les soldats de Nasr sont bien plus forts que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me prends un coup d'épée et fait une grimace, ce n'est rien du tout, j'ai vécu l'enfer bien avant ça. L'homme aux cheveux argentés m'attrape et me propulse dans les airs, je vole, c'est étrange, que fait-il ? Une attaque encore étrange, il a décimé tout le monde et me rattrape, avant que je ne retombe au sol. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, j'ai du mal à y croire, il est si fort ! Si puissant ! Il me sourit me reposant à terre. Il me semble entendre un cri, il me semble ressentir le danger, je pousse l'homme avec vivacité et prends la lame à sa place. J'ai mal au cœur, s'en est insupportable !  
Une lumière argenté me parcourt le corps, me faisant pousser un long cri. Ma main, mon bras… Il s'agite tout seul ! Je cherche du regard l'homme aux cheveux argentés, il me regarde stupéfait. Ma main tremble, ma chair bouge, je sens une force étrange parcourir mon bras, et sous deux paires d'yeux médusés, une lame fine, luisante et argentée sort de ma chair. Une épée ? Une épée étrange et puissante : la matérialisation de mon fragment de lune. Mon regard se fait méchant, peut-être dément et je découpe l'homme en dizaines de petits morceaux.

« Un silvite ? Je ne pensais pas en voir un de mes propres yeux… je suis Galcian… »

L'homme me tend la main, je me sens bien, comme en sécurité, cette espèce de chose que j'ai ressenti avec les enfants, c'est pareil avec lui mais en bien plus fort…

La bataille est finie, Galcian me ramène sur le Snake, j'apprends que Mendosa est mort durant l'assaut, je ne pleure pas, je m'en fiche ; je n'ai besoin de personne, ni de rien !  
Le plus étonnant c'est que Téodora a donné la place de Mendosa à Galcian dès notre retour au palais.

Nous avons festoyé notre victoire, loqua et liqueur coulant à flots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette chose me rend bizarre. Je regarde mes doigts, je les sens qui picotent, tout est trouble, je marche pas droit. C'est étrange, je rigole tout seul en me dandinant, j'aime cette sensation, j'en oublie le sang versé et les cadavres jonchant le sol ! Je regarde Galcian, cette aura puissante et noire, je la veux, je la veux pour moi ! Je m'approche de lui, De Loco me regarde bizarrement… à chaque fois que son regard croise le mien, j'ai l'impression qu'il a des idées étranges derrière la tête…  
Sans le faire exprès, je bouscule Alphonso qui me lance des myriades d'insultes. Qu'en ai-je à faire, lui et sa banane ratée, brrr, quel homme cupide ! Belleza m'adresse un petit mot doux en me caressant les cheveux.

« Notre petit sergent est ivre ! Comme il est mignon ! »

Sergent ? Ah oui, j'ai monté de grade aujourd'hui, vu que je ne suis pas mort, quelle bêtise ! Enfin... Je monte doucement mais sûrement, je rigole encore et fais un baisemain à Belleza. Elle ne m'est pas antipathique, mais je n'éprouve pas plus de sympathie pour elle que pour un cafard mort ! Je pousse un peu Vigoro qui raconte pour la millième fois comment attraper une conquête féminine et me rapproche de mon but. Si ce n'est que Gregorio me barre encore la route. Il est bon amiral, je ne peux me dresser contre lui, alors je fais le tour et fixe Galcian. Il m'envoie un sourire majestueux et incline la tête, je comprends encore… C'est une discussion importante, je ne dois pas déranger, soit, je retourne m'assoir à côté de Belleza et avale d'autres verres de cette chose qui me donne le tournis. Belleza semble réjouie de mon état, elle continue à caresser mes cheveux, c'est étrange, je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai du mal à bouger, à parler, elle me tape dans le dos et je m'effondre sur la table… ivre comme ils le disent, je ris, je ris tellement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…  
Téodora me fixe du regard, je lui souris et je danse pour elle. Tout le monde se moque de moi, mais qu'importe... Je me sens tout à coup planer, deux bras me stoppent, le temps que mon regard arrête de tanguer de partout, je découvre encore Galcian, comme pour la première fois, son aura, je ferme les yeux et chancelle.

« Je l'aime… »

Je parle de son aura, cette puissance qui émane de lui, j'entends les gens rire de plus belle, alors que les bras de Galcian me soulèvent de terre.

« C'est encore un petit jeune Galcian ne lui brise pas le cœur… »

Que veut dire Belleza ? Je ne comprends pas, elle m'envoie un regard sournois, je ne comprends pas, je souris toujours, alors que la lumière noire m'emporte plus loin dans les obscurités des appartements généraux.

J'ouvre un œil, j'ai l'impression que le lit tangue, c'est horrible, je mets la main devant la bouche et essaye de me lever, je me sens mal, atrocement mal, j'ai envie de vomir. Je vais vomir, je vais vomir ! J'ai plus envie…  
Ma main retombe mollement, alors que mes yeux se posent sur Galcian, il m'envoie un sourire et incline la tête, s'allumant un truc étrange, long et blanc.

« Ne bois pas à la déraison Silvite. Oh je parie que tu ne connais pas l'alcool… tu as beaucoup à apprendre… Ramirez, si tu veux à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras mon bras droit, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as à savoir… »

Galcian ferme les yeux et se dirige vers la fenêtre, je suis là, face à lui, en train de me demander si oui, ou non je vais finir par vomir et me couvrir de honte. Je me rassois sur le lit et me met à fixer la chambre. Je suis dans la chambre de Galcian ? Je sens mon cœur battre d'une façon singulière, je suis un sous-officier, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là ! Je me lève promptement et me mets à courir vers la sortie, j'ai du mal à attraper la poignée de la porte, j'ai froid, je me sens encore bizarre.  
Je regarde mon corps, je suis… nu ? Pourquoi ? La main de Galcian m'attire vers lui et me recouvre de sa cape. Il reste silencieux dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et moi je grelotte devant lui, comme un enfant devant la mort.

« Reste ici… et rendors-toi. Demain je te lève à six heures, entraînement spéciale ! Oh et avale ça, ça te dessaoulera ! »

J'attrape le verre qu'il me tend, ça a une odeur répugnante, il a envie que je vomisse mes tripes ? Je le regarde, je regarde le verre, je le re-regarde et je le bois d'un trait avant de retourner sous les couvertures et de finir ma nuit

Il est six heure zéro, zéro, Galcian me réveille et j'ai du mal à sortir de ma léthargie. Je cherche mes habits du regard, ils sont sur une chaise à côté de son bureau. Je les prends et m'habille tout en parcourant un rapport sur la guerre de Nasr. Je souris un peu en voyant toutes les bonnes choses dites de Mon amiral et je cours le rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement.  
Nous nous affrontons avec force et vaillance, il ne retient pas ses coups, non, il me prend pour égal, j'en suis heureux, je fatigue plus vite que lui, quelle endurance, son épée glisse sur mon bras, je fais la grimace et le sers. Il m'a battu, mais je me suis bien défendu. Je dois me maintenir à mon épée pour pas m'écrouler par terre. Je suis lessivé, complètement… Je m'assois par terre et regarde mon bras, j'ai l'habitude de voir mon sang couler, ça ne m'émeut plus.

« Bravo, je ne pensais pas que tu me tiendrais tête aussi longtemps… Les silvites ont l'air d'être résistant ! »

Galcian lâche son épée et se baisse vers moi, je le vois retirer son foulard d'amiral et le nouer autour de mon bras. Je ne comprends pas, ce foulard avait l'air très important, pourquoi le souiller de mon sang ? J'incline la tête, il me tapote le dessus du crâne et me sourit. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les gens d'ici… Je caresse la matière douce du foulard et me relève. Comment il sait ce que je suis ? Et pourquoi ne me pose-t-il pas de questions ? Il me prend par le bras et me traîne dans les cuisines, les servantes le regardent en rougissant, je n'avais pas remarqué, beaucoup de femmes le regardent, est-ce à cause de cette aura noire ? Il se glisse vers le cuisinier et j'interpelle une des filles pour savoir.

« Aura ? Je… oh non le seigneur Galcian est simplement, divinement beau, un très grand parti pour toute demoiselle qui se respecte, si j'étais de sang noble j'aimerais l'épouser ! Sûrement que l'Amirale Belleza obtiendra ses faveurs, j'en suis folle de jalousie ! »

Épouser ? Faveur ? Beau ? Aimer ? Il y a encore des choses qui me sont incompréhensibles, si je lui demandais ? Galcian sait que je ne suis pas d'ici, il ne devrait pas m'en vouloir si je le lui demandais, non ? Je m'installe à sa table, ses yeux me l'ont demandé et je mange en silence. Pendant un moment nous n'échangeons aucun mot, puis, je repose ma fourchette et affronte son regard.

« Vous allez épouser Belleza ? Est-ce vrai ? Vous… l'aimez ? »

Il pose un regard interrogateur sur moi, je baisse les yeux, je n'aurais pas dû, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout… Je soupire et reprend ma fourchette, alors que Galcian pousse un soupir à son tour et m'attrape le menton, pour que j'affronte son regard.

« Belleza ? Qui t'a mis ça en tête ? Elle ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je me fiche d'elle, comme de tous ici… Ils ne sont que de vulgaires pions, à la botte de Téodora ! Dis-moi Ramirez, toi aussi, tu vois plus haut et plus loin qu'elle ? Tu me suivras dans mon rêve ? »

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais s'il me voit autrement que les autres alors oui, je resterai auprès de lui ! Je suis heureux, tellement heureux ! La lumière noire m'étreint, je le suivrais au-delà de la vie, aux confins de l'espace ! J'incline la tête et je souris, je suis tellement heureux que je n'arrive plus à manger, ma jambe se secoue toute seule j'ai envie de me lever et de courir un grand coup ! Alors je baisse la tête lançant une excuse et me met à courir hors de la salle à manger en direction de la terrasse.

Vigoro me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule et pointe du doigt une courtisane. Il me parle encore et encore de ces choses que je ne comprends qu'à moitié. Séduire, draguer, embrasser… je ne connais pas mais à chaque fois qu'il parle des filles qu'il a connues, ou aimées, je pense à l'aura noire de Galcian.  
Ça en devient une obsession !  
Il m'emmène boire dans une taverne où l'on vide un tonneau de loqua, tandis que je l'écoute attentivement parler de toutes ces choses. Je retrouve mon dortoir en pleine nuit un peu plus conscient de l'humanité et ses sentiments.


	3. Galcian

**L'argent et le noir**

**3**

* * *

Ce qui me frappe le plus c'est que… il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit ! Que se passe-t-il ? Un soldat me regarde, il s'approche de moi.

« Rami ! Que fais-tu ici, ce n'est plus une place pour toi ! Galcian a fait déménager tes affaires ! T'es dans les appartements généraux ! Tu vas prendre du grade, mon petit gars ! »

Je regarde le jeune homme de haut en bas puis titube vers la terrasse. Les appartements généraux ? Avec Galcian, Belleza et toute la clique ? Mais je ne suis ni général, ni amiral comment ? Je soupire et regarde le ciel. La lune me manque un peu, mais en y pensant bien, je ne pourrais laisser Galcian derrière moi… ici sur cette planète hostile.

« Viendrait-il avec moi ? Hum ? Je me le demande… Tu me manques, mais j'ai trouvé ma place auprès de lui… »

Je souris aux étoiles et accoudé à la balustrade, je répète les dires de Vigoro comme pour les enregistrer, et peut-être les utiliser. A d'autres fins, oui, je ne vais pas passer la bague au doigt à Galcian, mais je veux lui vouer ma vie.

« Avec toi ? Où m'emmènerais-tu ? Là-haut ? »

Je pousse un petit cri et sursaute, j'étais pourtant seul ici ! Je me retourne et le regarde, je me sens un peu… comment dire… mal à l'aise, j'aurais pas dû dire ça tout fort… Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne dis rien. Je baisse simplement les yeux.

« Ma lune me manque en effet, mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-haut, plus rien, mais ici j'ai… votre aura noire et brûlante qui me protège, tant que je suis à vos côtés, je ne suis pas… seul… »

Galcian sourit, enfin non il rigole, il est rare de le voir ainsi, il s'approche de moi et pose son indexe sur mon nez, me poussant gentiment en arrière. Je trébuche un peu et me rattrape à la barrière in extrémis. Mon temps de réaction est dénaturé lorsque je bois...

« J'imagine que c'est Vigoro qui t'a fait boire, en tout cas, si tu n'étais pas encore à moitié ivre, je prendrais ça pour une déclaration ! »

Déclaration ? Comme dire ce que l'on ressent à quelqu'un ? Ses sentiments, son amour ? Je ne saisis pas encore tout, mais après tout c'est peut-être ça. Ça serait mal ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas de sang noble, je n'ai pas le droit peut-être de ressentir une telle chose quand je suis à ses côtés. Me pardonnera-t-il ?  
Je verse une larme et me plie en deux, tout à coup une douleur à en hurler me traverse de part en part. Mon cristal se met luire dans la nuit, ça m'arrive de plus en plus en ce moment. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Galcian me sert dans ses bras, je me sens bien, si bien, je gémis de douleur jusqu'à ce que son aura noire me transperce et me calme.

« M'en diras-tu plus sur toi et ta venue ici ? »

Je fais oui de la tête, mais là j'ai encore trop mal pour parler, je le sers entre mes mains, Galcian ne part pas... Ses bras me soulèvent de terre et m'emmènent jusque dans ses appartements. Je me laisse faire, enveloppé de son aura chatoyante, je ferme les yeux et le sert un peu plus, le sentant s'évader de mes doigts. Rien n'y fait, je me retrouve seul sur le lit et je tremble.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je ne le sais pas moi-même… je m'enroule dans les draps, j'entends le bruit d'une armure que l'on défait, puis un poids fait bouger le matelas, des bras m'enserrent, il est à nouveau contre moi, je lui souris, est-ce encore l'alcool ou… je débloque ? Je m'approche de lui et comme me l'a expliqué Vigoro, je mets mes lèvres sur celles de Galcian.  
Je rouvre les yeux et me recule, c'est ça un baiser ? Il m'observe de son regard gris, pour une fois je ne lis pas en lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, j'ai dû lui faire un affront. Il attrape mon armure et me la retire, j'ai un peu peur en fait, peur qu'il ne soit fâché, je tremble un peu et me retrouve à nouveau nu. Il remonte les draps sur mon et sourit enfin avant de me tourner le dos et de me dire de dormir. Dormir ? Je n'y arrive pas. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends, j'attends… mais rien, Galcian ne bouge plus, il a l'air endormi, je tourne et vire dans les draps essayant de ne pas le réveiller, mais je ne tiens pas en place.

« Ramirez ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Sa voix est douce, il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai peur de l'avoir réveillé, mais il me sourit, alors tout va bien. Je le lui rends et me glisse totalement sous les draps, laissant juste le bout de mon nez et ma chevelure de visible à Mon amiral. Je me sens trop mal à l'aise lorsque je suis seul avec lui hors contexte de combat. Que dois-je faire ou dire lorsque je suis en sa présence. Je ne sais pas. Cette intimité me trouble car je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. J'entends mon amiral soupirer tout en passant sa main dans ma chevelure argentée. Sa voix s'élève, elle est si douce... il me demande si je ressens encore les effets de l'alcool.  
Je sors la main de sous les draps et la fixe, elle est immobile, elle ne picote pas, non, tout va bien. Il sourit un peu plus et s'approche de moi avec beaucoup de prudence, ça me semble curieux. Galcian peut-être si doux… Il retire les draps de mon visage et glisse ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me sens étrange, c'est doux et chaud, c'est quelque part électrisant. Le baiser prend fin, je dois être rouge de honte, alors je regarde ses bras, ses épaules larges. Mes mains glissent le long de son dos... je...  
Il me sourit tandis que sa main s'empare de mon menton. Je le regarde m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il veut lorsqu'il entrouvre mes lèvres et m'embrasse à nouveau. C'est... différent, et encore plus déroutant. Je n'ose plus bouger, je n'ose plus respirer... Là d'où je viens, les échanges corporels ne vont jamais si... loin...  
Mon corps vibre, puis je ferme les yeux. Cette sorte de transe est tout aussi étonnante que l'alcool… peut-être plus ! Si mes sens étaient réduits et transformés par l'alcool, là, ils me semblent plus en alerte que jamais. Mon corps se tend, un gémissement vient de m'échapper.  
Galcian se stoppe puis se recule, je reprends mon souffle tout en caressant mes lèvres. Galcian m'a embrassé ! A ses yeux, je ne sais ce qu'a représenté ce court échange, mais pour moi, c'est une seconde raison de vivre ! Je souris nerveusement, depuis un moment tandis qu'il m'observe dans la pénombre de la chambre. Sa voix s'élève à nouveau, m'invitant à me détendre et à suivre ses mouvements. Il a un sourire indéchiffrable collés aux lèvres durant toutes ses explications, une fois fini, Galcian se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse à nouveau, une fois, deux fois... me laissant savourer cette partie de l'humanité qui m'échauffe l'âme. Nous passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à échanger ses choses que je ne sais pas encore définir, mais qui secouent mon cœur et mon corps d'une façon que je ne connais pas. Et puis, Galcian se lève et me laisse seul dans les draps, le corps brûlant, consumé par sa carrure, son aura d'un noir étincelant.  
Cet homme a pris une place importante dans mon cœur. Je le suivrais par tout, même dans la mort. Je me suis glissé peu à peu vers cette sombre lumière et je l'étreindrais de toutes mes forces.  
Je m'assois rapidement, fronçant les sourcils quelque chose d'incommode bouscule mon corps. Je soulève les draps légèrement paniqué, qu'a mon corps ? Je le regarde un peu décontenancé, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, jamais ça n'avait fait ça. Je dois faire quoi ? Je touche c'est... agréable... un gémissement sonore vient de m'échapper. C'est… je veux encore y toucher, c'est étrange et tellement agréable... mais... que dois-je faire de ça ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvre me coupant dans mes questions sans réponses, Galcian m'observe et éclate d'un rire franc. Je ne sais si je dois prendre cette réaction bien ou mal. Je dois paraître encore étrange à ses yeux…

« Je ne savais pas que les Silvites étaient… à ce point, mé-connaisseur de certaines choses… quel âge as-tu dis avoir ? Dix-sept, non ? C'est troublant de voir un garçon de ton âge ne pas savoir ça… »

J'ai dix-sept ans oui... Devrais-je lui dire que le temps est différent pour nous ? Devrais-je lui dire que mon espérance de vie triple la sienne ? Je ne veux pas être une étrangeté à ses yeux. Je détourne le regard, remontant les draps sur mon corps. Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais... j'ai comme l'impression que je le dois.  
L'amiral s'allonge dans les draps reprenant la place qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un sourire sincère m'est tendu. La main de Galcian glisse sur les draps et se dépose entre mes jambes pressant mon corps, c'est… étrange, je tremble de partout, je veux pas qu'il touche, je veux, je ne le veux pas... J'ignore ce que je veux en fait, j'ignore si c'est bien ou mal... Je repousse timidement sa main, sentant quelque chose de chaud me déstabiliser. La main coule entre mes cuisses quelques courtes secondes pour reprendre sa place entre mes jambes. Mon corps se cambre, je pousse à nouveau ce gémissement ?  
Galcian m'explique tout en me faisant découvrir les plaisirs corporels. Je ne savais pas, je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça, enfin de quelques petites choses : reproduction et quelques leçons rébarbatives de l'ancien mais ça... Je laisse Galcian faire, je suis de moins en moins là, jusqu'à temps que mon corps se tende et que ce que Galcian m'a expliqué, se produise. Je soupire m'enfonçant dans les draps. Je me sens... fatigué et incroyablement heureux. Je viens chercher ses lèvres pendant qu'il nettoie mon ventre. Je veux être avec lui, pour toujours, toujours. Je me love dans ses bras et me décide à tout abandonner pour lui et ses idéaux.

Je suis réveillé par un baiser tendre et doux, Galcian me sourit. Depuis combien de temps attend-il mon réveille ? Je regarde part la fenêtre pour m'apercevoir avec horreur que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. On frappe à la porte, je regarde mon amiral rouler des yeux et demander à ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Galcian n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se lever, pourtant il n'est pas homme à rester alité, je me demande ce qui ne va pas ? Serait-il malade ? Non... Galcian ne veut pas se lever, car il est déjà contre moi, car ses lèvres ont déjà capturé les miennes dans un baiser passionnel. Sa main glisse dans ma chevelure alors que ses lèvres coulent dans mon cou, dévorant ma chair, dévalant mon corps. Il veut que je reste ici avec lui ? Il veut ? Veut-il vraiment faire ce dont il m'a parlé hier ? Je crois voir dans ses yeux une note sauvage qui n'était pas là hier.  
Cependant notre ébat est arrêté net part l'intrusion de Belleza, qui a fait un caprice et est rentrée quand même. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une atrocité. Pourquoi ? Galcian remonte les couvertures sur mon corps et la fusille d'un regard courroucé.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici ! »  
« Je vois… je comprends comment il monte les échelons le petit ! J'espère que t'es bon au pieu au moins ! »

La chevelure rousse s'en va de la chambre, il me semble comprendre certaines choses, ou peut-être pas, je me lève attrape mes affaires et essaye de m'en aller, mais la main de Galcian m'en empêche et m'attire à nouveau vers le lit.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle espère après moi, malheureusement, pour moi elle restera qu'un petit guerrier de type A, une souris sur le dédale de la victoire. Ramirez si je t'ai choisi, toi, c'est parce que j'ai décelé en toi quelque chose de puissant assez puissant pour m'égaler, me servir et me mener au-delà de tout ce que j'ai espéré. Quant au reste, ça n'a rien à voir avec les grades ou quoi que ce soit. Tu le comprends ? Tu vois en moi une aura noire et brillante, je vois en toi une force argentée capable d'assujettir le monde, elle me plait et je la veux mienne… Jamais je ne t'utiliserais, pas comme ça, pas de cette façon, Ramirez... »

Galcian semble sincère, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de douter du bienfondé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire. Je regarde son bras qui me sert trop fort puis son regard. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il serait affecté de mon départ. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'au fond de lui, il y a un monde insoupçonné qui n'attend que moi pour prendre tout son sens. Ce qu'il vient de dire, me rappelle, mes propres pensées, je veux cette obscurité pénétrante et il veut la mienne… Cela dit depuis hier, une autre pensée me brûle les lèvres. Si... il ne m'utilise pas... si... je ne suis pas un passe-temps, alors que suis-je réellement pour lui. Je ne suis pas une femme. Je...

« Hommes ? »  
« Hum ? Oh… oui tu es un homme et alors ? Vigoro aime les femmes, Belleza les hommes, moi je n'ai aucune préférence, puisqu'il n'y a que toi pour lors, à avoir attiré toute mon attention…  
Ne te détrompe pas Ramirez, j'ai déjà partagé ce genre de choses avec des femmes, beaucoup de femmes. Plus par nécessite qu'une réelle envie d'elles...  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te ferais, car tu as obtenu de moi ce qu'elles n'auront jamais : mon estime.  
Maintenant, si tu doutes, si tu as peur c'est normal. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un bon instructeur dans ce domaine... Ta chambre est juste en face de la mienne, tu peux t'y réfugier quand bon te semble... mais réfléchis bien, Ramirez avant de quitter ce que je t'offre. »

Il y a un éclat terne dans son regard. Serait-il triste ? Je n'en sais rien. J'incline la tête, son doigt pointe une porte. Mes pas me dirigent vers la porte que j'ouvre. Cette pièce m'appartient, une chambre adjacente à celle de Mon amiral, communicant entre elles par une simple porte. Je me retourne, regardant son corps se lever enfin. Il se fiche que je sois un homme... Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Je regarde mon amiral s'en aller m'adressant un rapide signe de la tête.  
Oui... j'ai peur Galcian. Toutes ses choses que tu m'apprends me font peurs. Mais au fond, je suis heureux, heureux de les apprendre avec toi. Toutes ses choses sont encore un peu confuses mais qu'importe, il n'y a rien de négatif dans ce que je ressens, une fois blotti dans ses bras. Même honteux, même mal à l'aise, quelque chose de doux m'inonde, quelque chose de bon et puissant. Je ne me poserais plus de question, non... je m'allonge sur mon lit et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors.  
Une main puissante tapote mon crâne, j'ouvre des yeux légèrement embués.

« Alors Ramirez ? »

Galcian est là pour moi, pour mon bonheur... alors oui, j'ai encore un peu peur, mais qu'importe... je sais que ça passera. J'attire son visage vers le mien, il m'embrasse, j'essaye de répondre au baisser, cette fois-ci. Je veux lui prouver que ce que je ressens pour lui est fort et que malgré mes ignorances et mes doutes, je suis prêt à le suivre... à apprendre. Il me sourit visiblement amusé par mes gestes, je sais, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais avec lui je peux aller plus loin que ça. On s'embrasse à nouveau, me voilà finalement nu. Galcian m'attrape dans ses bras, me conduisant dans sa chambre. Il a à nouveau ce regard qui me dévore et me laisse légèrement inquiet quant à ce qui va m'arriver. L'amiral se dévêt en silence, je détourne les yeux respectueusement. Ai-je le droit ? pas le droit ? J'entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre… Je sens mon corps devenir chaud. Galcian est beau vêtu, comme dévêtu. Je regarde ce corps musclé, je regarde cette cicatrise qui macule sa cuisse... le corps de Galcian... je voudrais être le seul de ce monde et du mien à pouvoir y prétendre. Lorsqu'il est enfin à ma portée, je caresse ses bras, puis son dos. Ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage. J'ignore ce qu'il fait à mon cou mais je sens ma peau rougir et chauffer entre ses lèvres. Est-il en train de me marquer ?  
Mon esprit divague pendant qu'il échauffe mon corps. Que serais-je à son âge ? Serais-je aussi fort et beau que lui ? Sera-t-il toujours à mes côtés ? Je ne conçois pas un futur sans lui. A quoi bon vivre dans ce monde, sans mon Galcian ?  
Nos corps se mêlent, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je ressens trop de choses différentes, c'est trop, beaucoup trop et puis ses baisers deviennent une torture ! Il me regarde dans les yeux et m'explique la suite, il veut… entrer en moi ? J'ouvre de grands yeux tandis qu'il me sourit, confiant, je me laisse faire finalement, même si j'appréhende un peu la suite. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Sa main glisse sur mon corps et se saisit de mon membre, je pousse un de ses gémissements étranges. Quelque chose dans le regard de Galcian est différent, peut-être un peu plus vorace ou carnassier.  
Un de ses doigts entre en moi. Je n'aime pas ça, je pousse un grognement, détournant le regard. Je n'aime pas cette sensation, devrais-je lui dire ? Il me caresse la joue depuis un instant, il me dis pleins de choses, me donne des conseils... J'essaye de faire ce qu'il me demande, j'essaye de me détendre mais ce n'est pas une grande réussite, une boule dans le ventre et dans la gorge m'empêchent de me détendre complètement. Son visage disparait de ma vue je ne comprends ce qu'il fait que lorsque qu'une sensation de plaisir m'est procurée par ses lèvres et sa langue. Que fait-il ? Je m'enfonce dans les draps soudainement encore plus mal à l'aise, cette partie de moi, entre les lèvres de Galcian... Étrangement, mes doigts glissent dans sa chevelure ; j'y prends goût ! Un deuxième se faufile en moi, ça fait un peu mal cette fois. Rien d'incommensurable cela dit j'ai connu bien pire niveau douleur. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure évitant de faire trop de bruit car ses doigts viennent de se mettre en mouvement m'offrant un désagréable plaisir. Ma tête glisse en arrière, ma respiration est saccadée, j'ai du mal à respirer correctement, j'ai du mal à penser correctement. Je murmure des choses depuis un moment mais cela sort malgré moi. Mon corps se cambre lorsqu'un troisième doigt s'enfonce en moi. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il n'entrera jamais entièrement... Un soubresaut secoue mon corps, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ce liquide blanc vient de jaillir dans la bouche de Galcian. Cette pensée me tétanise. Son visage vient la rencontre du mien, ses lèvres humidifiées s'élargissent en un sourire bienveillant et tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, je vois son sexe gonflé de plaisir, ne me dite pas qu'il va le mettre en moi ! Je panique un peu, mais sa main m'empêche de me débattre. Il est dur et puissant dans ses mouvements, mais extrêmement doux dans ce qu'il me fait subir. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, m'attrapant par le bassin assez fermement pour que je n'oppose pas de résistance. Il m'envoie un court sourire glissant son sexe lentement mais surement en moi. Cette chose est trop volumineuse, elle me remplis d'une certaine douleur inconfortable. Une moue déforme mon visage, je veux qu'il retire ça de moi !

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Ramirez… C'est la première fois, j'imagine que ça doit faire un peu mal, mais tu dois te détendre… »

Sa voix est douce, je m'accroche à ses épaules. Quelque chose me dit que si on arrête là, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je dois tenir, je ne veux pas le décevoir, tant pis si ça fait mal. Je sers les dents lorsqu'il se met à bouger, je dois pas me plaindre, pour le plaisir de Mon amiral, je sers les draps très fort, je n'aime pas du tout, je n'aime pas ce qu'il me fait, la douleur a déjà disparu comme si mon corps s'était fait à cette intrusion. Je sens le plaisir qui croit en moi, mais malgré ça... malgré ça... Galcian remonte mes jambes et m'investit plus profondément d'un coup de rein puissant. Son regard est redevenu impénétrable, il est redevenu cet homme froid qui m'écrase par son aura. Mon amiral... Je gémis sous ce mouvement et les autres qui martèlent l'intérieur de mon corps, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je préfère sa fougue à la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Un sourire élargit mes lèvres, Galcian ne t'arrête pas... consume-moi, domine-moi... Encore !  
Je prends du plaisir, Galcian me donne du plaisir… j'en pleurerais presque de joie, si il n'avait pas lu mon regard et si son corps ne s'était pas mis à être une machine à sévices. Tour à tour je ressens le plaisir, la douceur, la force brute, la douleur... mon corps lié au sien, ma vie entre ses mains... Je pousse de plus en plus de gémissements et il m'importe peu si je fais trop de bruit ou pas. Il n'y a plus aucun contrôle de ma part. Mes yeux sont troubles, cet aura qu'il dégage me parasite. J'aime les mouvements qu'il fait en moi, ça fait trembler mon corps comme une feuille, il se tend tout à coup et je pousse un cri de plaisir. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus, quelque chose explose en moi comme une bombe... je me cambre sous ses mouvements qui se font de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Je suis à sa merci... Le plaisir brûle en moi, je n'arrive plus à me maitriser. Sa main se pose sur mes lèvres, un sourire sur les siennes. Je crie trop fort, pardon, mais je me perds, je fonds sous son pouvoir, je suis un misérable silvite face à un dieu… Mon dieu, rien qu'à moi... Il me sert possessivement, une chaleur envahit mon corps alors que lui aussi pousse un long gémissement. Galcian s'écroule sur mon corps, je suis cotonneux, je suis plus vraiment là, je murmure ses mots que je comprends à présent.

« Je vous aime… »  
« Oublie les formules de politesse quand on est que tous les deux… »  
« Je… T'aime… »  
« Voilà qui est mieux… »

Il ne le dit pas, mais son regard en dit plus que tous les mots de ce monde. Galcian m'aime lui aussi… Il sort de mon corps et s'allonge, me glissant tout contre lui. Il y a des choses qu'on espère et que l'on croit ne jamais pouvoir posséder. Moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant, j'ai encore du chemin, beaucoup, mais il est et sera avec moi…  
Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, maintenant je serais toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Que dire... where there is light... there is darkness... Sword of the Dark Moon ! Ses attaques m'ont laissé coi. Ils se sont lâchés avec les super pouvoirs. Mais ce personnage ô combien attachant m'a plus époustouflé que Sephiroth. Étrange... Certainement à cause de cette voix tranchante et ce regard sadique. Ramirez :3

* * *

2006  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
